Fingerless Gloves and a Rockstar
by Chancity Moore
Summary: Connor meets an ill girl in a cafe. What happens when he falls in love with her and learns secrets he never imagined? Things about anomalies and life itself. Connor/OC and eventual Connor/Abby.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Why hello, lovelies. This story just randomly struck me as I was thinking about a title for the book I wanted to write about my life, and Fingerless Gloves and a Rockstar simply hit me. I always wear fingerless gloves, and I usually have a Rockstar energy drink. Trinity is based a bit off myself, yet entirely different, I promise. Yes, this is an OC/Connor story, but it will be eventual Connor/Abby. Eventually. Primeval belongs to its rightful owners, as does Rockstar, and anything else I drag in here that you know for a fact doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

She hadn't always been like that. I haven't always been like this, either. But there was something about her, something that was incredibly appealing. Even though she was sick when I met her, I fell in love with every aspect of her out-of-bed look and smeared mascara from all the coughing. Nobody knew what was wrong with her, only that she had gone missing and came back dangerously ill. I never figured that it had anything to do with the anomalies. Poor girl.


	2. First Encounter

**Author's Note: I don't own anything!**

* * *

When I met Trinity Simmons, my whole world seemed to change; even the anomalies changed. When I first met her, it was in the local café, where I usually went to grab coffee before work. It had been my day off, so I sat down to sip the hot beverage. I was near the front, at a table, watching the people hurry about the early morning fog in London. It was her sneeze that got my attention.

She was in the very back, wrapped in a black sweater, strawberry blond hair sticking up in random angles. I found out later that it was because she _had_ just got out of bed, and the makeup was yesterday's. She had her laptop in front of her, fingers dancing busily over the keys. Her hands were pallid with chipping black polish, and she had this weary look on her face.

Being extremely curious, I stood, my coffee in hand, and went back to her booth, sitting across from her. I smiled gently, and she looked up at me with wide, blue eyes. Beautiful, deep, sad blue eyes.

"'Ello. I'm Connor," I introduced myself, my cheery grin slipping a bit as I felt the ball of nerves rising in my stomach. She stared at me for a very long time.

"I'm…Trinity," she said, offering a smile. She was stuffy, so her voice had a bit of a blur on it; if you could see it, it would be the soft yellow of a ray of sun shine, blurred by fog or even tears. But it was a voice I was never going to forget.

"Writing, yeah?" I asked, watching as she took a long sip of what smelled like Chai Tea.

"Yeah, I am. Actually, it's something between a paper for a company, and a chapter in the book I want published when I…when I'm done," she said, covering up her faltered sentence immediately. I could here the panic in her voice, and it triggered mental warning bells. A sign I pushed aside.

"You sound really sick," I said, raising a brow in concern. She sounded sicker than she looked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am. Off and on for the past six months," she said, shrugging a bit.

"Wha's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, sipping my beverage a bit as she chewed her pale lip nervously.

"They don't know, actually. They say I have a weak immune system, and it's nothing more than a common cold," she said, her voice hinting there was something more to it than I was hearing. Once again, warning bells went off, this time slightly louder. Again, I pushed it aside.

"Well, I do have to run, I'm taking my flat mate out to brekky. Lost a bet. It was nice meeting you, Trinity. Real nice. I'll see you again sometime, yeah?" he asked.

"Of course."

I put money down on the table to buy her another chai, stood, tipped my hat, and was out the door to go home and wake Abby. On the way home, I realized I had never caught Trinity's number, or address, or usual schedule, so the chances of me seeing her again were slim. The chances she liked me were low, and I was okay with that. But not being able to take that chance? That didn't settle too well with my stomach.

I was three-fourths of the way home when I stopped and ran back to the café. It wasn't far, maybe ten minutes, but when I got there, Trinity was gone. No sign of her at all, and the cashier said that she left shortly after I had. She had simply disappeared, and that was the last I'd ever see her.

Or so I had thought.

* * *

**Well, the whole plot line...I'm not sure. It just popped into my head. I happen to be really sick at the moment, and mom forbid me from drinking anything with caffeine. AND she stole my fingerless gloves to wash them**. **=[ So I am both gloveless and energy-drink-less. So, I write all of you fanfiction, hoping it will make you happy and brighten your day. Know what brightens my day? Reviews!**


	3. Second Chances

The second time I saw Trinity, she was wandering through the market, basket hung over one arm, picking up an arrangement of flowers, herbs, and other sorts of things. But they weren't usual cooking herbs, I knew, as this wasn't an actual food market. In fact, it was an herb market that was ran by local Indonesians, and she seemed to know exactly what each herb did, although she stopped to ask once or twice what certain things did.

"So, Trinity, right?" I asked, walking up to her. She jumped a bit. She looked far better than she had the first time I had seen her. Her eyes were brighter, happier, her hair had more shine, and nothing was smeared. Her voice even sounded better.

"Oh, Connor! Yeah, I'm Trinity. Sorry, but what are you doing here? You don't strike me as the type to like Indonesian food," she said, eying me up a bit. I smiled sheepishly, and looked down at my converse, noticing she was wearing them, too.

"My flat mate enjoys it."

"Lose another bet?" she teased, grinning a bit.

"I did, yeah. Thing is, I don't know a thing about Indonesian food," I admitted. She smiled, paid for lamb, bought goat's milk, and we left.

"So, where is it we're going?" she asked, looking up at me. She looked better, but she still seemed pale.

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to cook for you, and you can take all the credit!" she told me, smiling.

"No, I couldn't…"

"Yes, you could. And you will. Lead me there, and go out and buy…pita bread, candles, a breadbasket, a fancy table cloth…anything that seems romantic, since it's obvious she's a girl."

"How can ya tell?" I asked, shocked at her perception.

"Oh, please. Men only eat Indian food if their girlfriend does."

"She isn't my girlfriend," I said quickly, picturing Abby's face if she ever found out about this. I would die, honestly. Abby would kill me. It was a good thing she was out with Claudia, more than likely the two of them talking about myself and Cutter.

"Not yet, she isn't. But she will be, I promise," she said. She seemed so sure of herself, it was hard to doubt her. In fact, she sounded like she knew for sure, that she had seen it happen. Warning bells. But I ignored them. What was it about this girl that triggered all the warning systems in my body?

I led her to the flat, let her in, and set about on my way to the store. I would do exactly as she said. Anything that seemed romantic. Romantic to me was two people falling in love at ComicCon because one made an accurate Han Solo and the other a Princess Leia. That was romance to me. But, I would have to do things the way Trinity told me. I didn't know why, but I simply would have to.

When I returned to the flat nearly three hours later, things smelled amazing. I found no sign of Trinity, but the house seemed to be made up. The dishes were washed, the floor was clean, and Rex sat on the floor lapping up a bowl of milk, right next to Sid and Nancy. What an odd woman I had met.

I set the table, and underneath the candle holders that Trinity had left on the table, I found a note that was scrawled in neat letters and addressed to me.

_Connor._

_I had to do a bit of cleaning before I left. Everything is done, and I even had time to run back to the market and pick up wine. With original Indian glasses, no less! They're in the cupboard next to the coffee china. Hope you like them. Call me sometime and tell me how it went, okay? Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Trinity_

And at the bottom of the note was a phone number. Excellent. The mysterious café girl just left me her number. Perhaps this was getting better. Perhaps that her random disappearances for a few weeks time were Ok. But I didn't want to call her when she wasn't home. That would be awful. What would I say on the answering machine? "Hey, Trinity, it's Connor. Thanks so much for helping me win over the love of my life." Something told me that wouldn't go down so well. So, I just didn't call.

I believe in second chances now.

I also believe that the third time's the charm.

* * *

**Cute, yes? I kind of like it. Chapter three up tomorrow. Well, it'd be chapter four, but since I don't count the prologue as a chapter, I'll be writing chapter three. Actually, I'm writing three tonight. And tomorrow I shall type it up, and all shall be well. Reviews make me smile, and encourage me to write. I promise, there WILL be Connor/Abby in here, but not until the final chapter or so. I plan on writing at LEAST ten, but knowing me and my slacker self, it might only be about seven serious chapters, and an epilogue. Depends on the feed back I get.**

**I don't own anything other than Trinity.  
**


	4. Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note: I don't own anything! Except for Trinity.**

* * *

Things never work out exactly as you expect. Two weeks had gone by since I had last seen Trinity, and things were just the same as they had ever been. Random anomalies, nasty creatures, and an appearance by Helen on the occasion. Nothing new. Other than the update that soon we would be getting a new co-worker. Which I thought was a bit odd, since we only ever got a new team mate when they somehow got all caught up with the anomalies. And we hadn't picked up anyone new…

But the days passed ,and nobody showed up. Cutter questioned it on occasion, earning a stern look from Lester. However, it didn't really matter what kind of look Lester gave Cutter, because Cutter usually went on about it anyway. Abby was on her monthly, which made living with her a hell of a lot harder than I had wanted. She was so moody, always yelling about something. And today, on our way into work, it was no different.

"Connor, you didn't rinse out your cup this morning."

"Abby, what's it matter? I'm the one who does the dishes?"

"That's rubbish! I clean the bathroom!"

"But I do the dishes!"

"I do laundry!"

"Because I'd break it! Stop bitchin' about everything, yeah?" I asked, tired and cranky. There were times when I just got fed up with her rambling moodiness. Not that I had much choice. I had no other place to go. And that alone was a feat all on its own. As we made our way to the A.D.D, I found Becker leaning against a table, quizzing some woman.

"Who, in the order I ask, is Nick Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, James Lester, Jenny, and Sarah?"

"Cutter is the team leader, his wife has been through the anomalies several times, everyone thought she was dead. Connor is a geeky thing, with dark eyes, and he built this splendid machine," she pointed to the A.D.D, "Abby Maitland is badass, I don't want to get on her bad side what-so -ever, because it truly isn't worth it. Lester is the boss man, and I should simply ignore him. Jenny…well, that's a topic that would take forever to cover, and Sarah worked at a museum."

"Well done. A.D.D stand for what?"

"Anomaly Detection Device."

"And what is an anomaly?"

"An anomaly is an oddity. However, we're dealing with a temporal anomaly, which is a break through time and space. It's a rip in the continuum, and we have no idea what causes. They're mysterious, and all we really have an idea about is the fact that Helen knows more than she's letting on," she said quickly.

"Well done. Connor, Abby. This…is the new recruit," Becker said, looking over the woman's shoulder. She spun around, smiling. And there she was.

Trinity was standing in front of Becker, strawberry blond hair pulled over her shoulder in a loose braid, her blue eyes lined in plum and charcoal. She looked far healthier than I had originally thought. She was wearing blue jeans, black high tops, and a Star-Wars shirt, with a Beatles button. And her hands…were in black and white fingerless gloves, and held between them was a Rockstar energy drink. She beamed at me, cocking her head to the side.

"Connor? I haven't seen you in…well," she stopped talking, and laughed. Laughter…what an odd sound for the A.R.C.

"Who the hell are you?" Abby snapped.

"Whoever the hell I feel like being today," Trinity said back, smiling widely and taking a long drink of her caffeine in a can.

"Connor. She's a computer whiz. Teach her how to work this thing," Becker said. "Abby, we have to go scout a site. Come on."

And then she and I were alone. I stood there awkwardly for a very long moment, and she smiled. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and shifted her weight to her left foot.

"How've you been?" she asked, paying no mind to how awkward I was feeling.

"I've been alright. You look…better?" I asked, wondering if that was the word I wanted to use. She laughed again. Why was she laughing?

"I s'pose you could say that, yeah. Abby? Is she your flat-mate?"

"Yeah, tha's her. How'd you get a job here?"

"My paper I was writing? When you first met me? It was my application here. See…about a year ago, I followed my dog into a bright light that was floating in the park one night. I never came out. At least not for a long time. Dire Wolves, Saber cats…they were all there. I lost my dog, and I got really sick while I was there. I finally got out, through another anomaly, and I was in London."

"Where'd you disappear at?"

"Liverpool. That's where I'm from. But none of the doctor's knew what was wrong with me. Which means it's a disease I contracted there," she explained. It seemed as if what she had just told me happened to everybody.

"Is that why I haven't seen you?"

"No. Some days I get really sick and can't get out of bed," she told me, and she set her drink down on the desk. "So, show me how this thing works," she said, jerking her thumb towards the A.D.D.

When we were done, and mind you that was around ten that night, we were close friends. We were laughing, messing around, and she had even stolen my hat. Everyone else had gone home already, and she was throwing out her can when my stomach growled.

"Uh, Trinity?"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"I was wondering if ya wanted to go out an' get a bite to eat," I offered sheepishly. I wasn't used to this kind of thing, asking people out. In fact, I wasn't entirely used to people. It was odd.

"I'd love to, Connor, thanks," she said, a smiling spreading across her face. She took my hand in hers, pulling me outside. "I know a place that you will simply love."

"The Italian bistro in downtown London has some really good food," I suggested. She stopped, turned, and grinned at me.

"That's where we were going anyway," she told me.

Third time's the charm.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm feeling a bit better, thanks. Sore throat is gone, but I'm still coughing and my runny nose isn't getting better. This story has been faved, and is also on two alert lists. Thank you guys! You have no idea how much it means to me. When I saw that, I ran out into the kitchen and started dancing. My poor mum was sitting at the table reading her paper, and I had to run the plot by her, with all the reviews, and my inspiration. She gave me a weird look when I asked her for a hug.**

**This is seriously the best I've felt in a very long time, so...once again, thank you. Any ideas for future chapters? I know where I'm going with some of it...and of course, Helen is going to play a MAJOR part in this story. Guesses on how, leave in a review. =]  
**


	5. Four Is My Lucky Number

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Trinny**

* * *

Things went fairly smooth. I adored being with her. She was…well, hard to explain. She could make me smile when I was down, and she even made Lester smile on occasion. She really knew what she was dealing with when it came to the anomalies. It'd been about four weeks since she joined our team, and she fit in well.

Well, things got a bit hairy on the fourth of the month. Quite hairy, actually. And worst part of it is, that was supposed to be a pun, too. On the fourth, a family of Dire Wolves came through the anomaly. And Trinity jumped right on the chance.

"Trinity, we've got a sighting."

"What is it, Conn?" she asked, jumping up out of her chair, grabbing her rockstar.

"Wolves, apparently. Cutter wants us there now," I told her. She rushed to the vehicle, and we made record timing.

"Nick!" she called, jogging up to Cutter. She was the only one other than Jenny who could call Cutter 'Nick'. "What is it we're dealing with?" she asked.

"Dire wolves," he replied quietly.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Four!" I was shocked. "Tha's…a lot…loads of jaw pressure…big…territorial," I was unable to form a proper sentence. Dire Wolves were known to be large, stubborn, and mean when it came to their territory, and we had no idea how long these had been in the area. As far as we knew, they made it their home already.

"Four…" the tone Trinity was using was one of awe. Awe, and…love. She had this odd look in her eyes. One of pure joy. She ran her hands together, and handed her drink to Cutter. She grabbed me by the hand, and led me off.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope. Four happens to be my lucky number! This is the fourth week I've been here, the fourth day of the month, there are four wolves, and on my fourth birthday, I got a ferret and a dog!"

"A ferret?" "I happen to love ferrets, thank you."

"Why?" I asked, unable to understand it.

"I dunno. There's something about them…I have a ferret now. And a German Sheperd."

"Was that the kind of dog ya had when ya were four?"

"Yeah, it was. My dog's name is Bam, my ferret's name is Nuwanda."

"Nuwanda?"

"Dead Poets Society. I happen to love 80's movies. I've had a ferret named Bender, a ferret name Edgar, a ferret named Ferret Bueller…"

"I get the point."

We talked a bit, she telling me a bit more about her childhood, and me listening and offering comments. I don't talk about my childhood. Not even Abby knows about my childhood. For some reason, I don't like talking about it. See, if you knew me growing up, you would know why.

We had been in the woods for an hour when she stopped abruptly. I went to question her, but she threw her hand over my mouth. I gave her a look, since it was rather odd. Me being backed against a tree, and this tiny woman with her hand pressed firmly over my mouth. Her eyes were wide, holding an odd sort of horror. A horror that I had never seen before, no in my entire life.

"Connor…be really still. Don't go anywhere. There's a short nosed bear. They're extremely deadly. Connor…if I come back and you're not here, I will kill you. No. Go back to Nick. Give me an hour on my own."

"Trinity I can't…"

"Yes, you can! And you will! Promise me. If I'm not back in an hour…tell them to send out heavy artillery. And be careful! You know where I live, so take care of Bam and Nuwanda for me. Promise me."

"You'll make it back," I told her. I wasn't about to lose yet another important person to me. Tom, Stephen, and Trinity? I wouldn't be able to live with that. "Be careful," I told her sharply. And then she was gone.

I returned to Cutter, and he gave me a long, hard look.

"Cutter! There's a short nosed bear out there, too!" I called, jogging up to him.

"Connor! Where's Trinity?"

"She wanted an hour to herself," I replied, out of breath.

"Connor, that girl is extremely sick and you just left her there with a short nosed bear?" Cutter demanded, angry.

"Cutter, she's been there! She knows that era better than anyone else we know!"

"Everyone else but Helen! Connor, she goes missing again and again. You said so yourself."

"I really doubt she has anything to do with Helen," I said, gritting my teeth. But there they were, the warning bells. "She's really sweet. She wouldn't do that to us," I defended. I didn't want it to be true. Trinity was sweet, and she was one of the few people who didn't get short with me. The idea of her being tied to Helen in any way was shocking.

"Stephen was my best mate. I didn't think he'd do what he did," Cutter said, and with that he turned and walked away. I winced. He did have a point there, even though I really didn't want to think about that.

The whole team knew that Helen Cutter had been thought to be dead. And we all knew that Nick would do anything in his power to find her again. We knew that Stephen Hart, Cutter's best friend, wanted nothing more than to help Cutter find Helen. We thought that it was because Stephen was looking after his best friend. We found out, though, that Stephen didn't want to find Helen for the sake of Nick.

Stephen Hart and Helen Cutter had been having an affair. And it absolutely tore Nick apart. And Stephen even had a girlfriend. We had found that out after he upset Abby. He had told her he cared about her, then turned around and said his girlfriend was picking him up. Stephen Hart. There were so many reasons why I could have hated him, and yet I missed him.

Just like everyone else did. Stephen had excellent tracking abilities, and that helped a lot with the job that we had. Without Stephen, the job got harder. But then it lightened up a bit. We knew for a fact that Abby and Stephen had a bit of a spark, but we all assumed that there would be something between he and Sarah. We all wanted to hope that some good would come from Stephen's loss. But all we knew now was that Helen had no real, serious conflict of interest with the team.

Over an hour had passed. I had thought of Trinity, of Stephen, of Abby. Of the whole team, and then I brought my thoughts to the idea of Trinity's pets. A ferret and a dog. Hm. She seemed like a ferret person, the more I thought about it. I, personally, didn't understand. But she seemed to. And she seemed to enjoy the thought of being in the woods with four massive prehistoric canines. Perfect. Every guy wanted to be best friends with a girl who absolutely loved giant dogs that could rip you to shreds.

But where was she? Why wasn't she back yet? Was I to giver her more time, or did I want to simply send out Becker and his men? I stood, ran my hands together, picked up her Rockstar, took a sip, and grabbed a rifle and a few darts. A few hollow points, just in case. If I had to, I would drop one.

That had to have been a funny sight. Me, rifle slung over my shoulder, hat off, serious look on my face. I was going to track her. I knew where we had entered the woods, and the ground was somewhat soft and muddy from yesterday's rain. I could find her. I had to find her. I had to. Before something else did.

It didn't take me long to find the tree she left me at. And after that it only took me a few minutes to find her footprints. And once I started following that, I found another set of footprints. Not footprints…paw prints. Large. Canine. The wolf was tracking her. I stopped, listening hard when I heard a twig snap somewhere to my far left. No, that hadn't been a twig. That had been a branch. The wolves were following us. Now it was a race. I had to find her and get her to safety so she could enjoy another meal, before the wolves found us and we became the meal.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to everybody! I'm getting a fair amount of reviews, and it's actually inspired me to write more. In fact, I have the next three chapters floating in my head. However, mom says that I have to go to bed at ten, since I'm sick. Ugh...she doesn't understand the insomnia is a writer's inspiration. Luckily, I take a sleeping pill that makes me have weird dreams, and I go to bed with music. It balances out and I wake up with a splendid idea. However, the next chapter (as a warning) will be told from Trinity's point of view. Wow...Trin's last name is Simmons...and I'm watching Family Jewels right now. =D But thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! **


	6. This Isn't Happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Trinity, Nuwanda the ferret, and Bam the GSD.**

* * *

This wasn't good. Why had she led a bear through? She knew that I would be with Connor! She knew! But that was her whole plan. Was for someone on the team to die. But I couldn't be the cause for that. I grew to befriend everyone. Even Abby and I got together on occasion and hit up a mosh pit. Sarah and I went to get manicures together, and Becker and I even went to a movie or two. Cutter wasn't so open about hanging out, but Lester invited me to coffee. Which, I heard, had been a really big deal.

But I had to find Helen. I was fidgeting, I didn't have my Rockstar…and I really needed a caffeine boost. Like most addicts, I get headaches when I don't have my fix. Or, when I get upset. All I wanted right now was to turn around. To run back to Connor, fling myself in his arms, and tell him everything. But I couldn't. Helen had promised. She said she would help me get better if I did what she asked. I walked a bit faster when I heard a wolf somewhere behind me, knowing that if I didn't move confidently that they would take me. I knew from experience that walking slow and cautiously made you a target.

"Helen!" I called her name, looking around me. At any minute her dark hair would appear in front of me, and I would stand and talk to her as if we were old friends.

"There you are, Trinny. I thought you weren't coming," a voice said to my right. Sweet. Dripping like honey. I knew before I looked that it was Helen.

"You knew I'd be coming," I told her, my voice thickening.

"Why didn't you kill him? He was right there," she demanded, her voice becoming shrill.

"I can't kill him. Do whatever you want to Nick when you get the chance. But do not harm Connor," I pleaded, glancing around me.

"Why ever not? Did you get attached? Trinity, I told you. This is no final cure. It will come back. There is no point getting attached to anything," she said.

"I couldn't help it. And I don't care if it isn't a final cure. I just want to be normal for once!" I said, upset. "What do I even have?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know what we're doing will help?" I demanded.

"You saw the future. You know it's because of them. They did tests on you, Trinity. You were a freak of nature to them. They had files on you, you saw it," Helen said.

She was right. I had seen it. I had been there. I had seen it. The future. She had taken me there. She showed me. My files. I couldn't take it. That's why I had agreed to do this. Because she said she knew a way to make me better. Or she had a general idea.

"I know," I whispered, feeling small. I was usually so confident about myself. But with Helen, I felt so small and insignificant. I hated it.

"Trinity. You have to kill him. It was his idea. You saw the diary. Trinity, if you don't do what you're told, the wolf will come to your door," she said, smiling and offering a nod. As if on cue, three dire wolves appeared from the woods surrounding us. No. No, this wasn't happening. I couldn't let it happen. This was awful. The wolves circled us, and Helen and I got on the defensive. We circled each other, never getting too close to the wolves.

She lunged forward, knife in hand, and I cried out as she made a gash in my arm. One of the wolves growled, and I felt tears start to stream down my face. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"Helen…please."

"It was you or me, Trinity. And you're dying anyway."

"You knew!" I cried. "You knew all along! I would die during this assignment! I wasn't going to get better at all! I was just a pawn!"

"You're so smart. It really is a pity you were just a part in my plan," she said, shaking her head.

"Trinity!" Connor's voice broke through the rest of the world, shattering my horror and replacing it with a bit of hope. I turned to look at him, and when I did…

"Connor, look out!" I cried. A wolf had lunged toward him from behind, and he swung around, rifle ready. He pulled the trigger, his close proximity being the reason he managed to kill the large wolf. This broke my heart. I spun back to Helen, but she was gone. No. Not again.

"Trinity!"

"Connor, help!" I squeaked. Three wolves circling around me, gnashing their teeth and tongues lolling out of their mouths.

"Trinity, it'll be okay!" he told me. No, it wasn't going to me okay. I was bleeding, wolves were circling me, there was a life threatening bear somewhere nearby, and it was getting dark.

I made my way over to Connor, who had knelt onto the ground. I hurried, never taking my eyes off the wolves. I managed to make it to him, and he sat down, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

"Connor, I'm scared," I whispered, crying.

"Everything is going to be okay. You'll be okay," he promised. I looked up at him, and dizziness overcame me. I rest my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

When I awoke, everything was dark. The sun had set, and the wolves were still there.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, thanks to everyone! I managed to pump out this story, thankfully. Before I went to bed, no doubt. I shall put up more tomorrow, so goodnight. =] Sweet dreams to all of you, and thank your for reading! This was, obviously, written in Trinity's point of view. Next one will be Connor again.  
**


	7. The Silence Ends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Trinity was bleeding. Bad. Helen had got a pretty good angle, slashing Trinity's arm fairly well. Had this been any other situation, I would have said that it was good aim. But the wolves were still there, and Trinity had just passed out against me. No, she hadn't died. I refused to let my thoughts even wander there.

The sun set, and I kept my guard up. The wolves were getting restless, and I didn't trust them enough to lower the rifle any more than I already had. This seemed to keep them at bay, but Trinity's whimpers were setting them off. What was she dreaming about? It had to be traumatizing, running into Helen and creatures you had thought you left behind.

"Connor?" her voice, soft in the loud silence, brought me from my thoughts, and I looked down at her.

"What is it, Trin?" I asked, weary.

"They aren't coming, are they?" she asked. Her voice cracked, and it broke my heart to hear that coming from her. She was the one who held the team together. The optimistic child of the group. She saw everything in a light that nobody else did. She saw a terrifying crocodilian that had no right in this world as a beautiful, elegant, graceful creature that happened to stumble upon a world-wrecking light. "Just like us," she had said one day. "Just like Helen."

Helen. What had the woman in my arms have to do with Helen? _Nothing,_ I told myself, S_he has nothing to do with Helen. They simply ran into each other, and Helen began taunting Trinity. Right?_ I didn't know. I couldn't possibly know. Everything had been so hay-wire lately. Today, anyway. I let my thoughts overcome me for a very long time, not bothering to answer Trinity's question. I didn't know the answer, so I wasn't going to get either of our hopes up.

An hour went by.

Then two.

Three.

Four hours trickled by, slowly marking the time until our death.

Five hours was almost up.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

It was getting light out. The wolves hadn't let up.

It was the ninth hour when we heard shots, indicating our rescue.

"Connor, Trinity! Cutter, I found them!" Becker's voice rang through the woods, a welcome sound. Trinity, who was still in my arms, shivering, gave a weak smile. Finally, it was over. They ran over to help, and when they started helping me up, I stopped them.

"No, Trinity," I said through gritted teeth, nudging Trinity towards them. She needed far more attention then I did, and I wasn't going to allow myself to get aid before her. If not for her, I probably would be dead on several counts. Becker set his gun aside, knelt down, and pulled Trinity out of my arms, carrying her. We had to be so far from the cars. Unless they drove part the way here.

"Connor, are you okay?" Abby and Cutter were at my side in a minute.

"I'm fine, Abs. Cold is all. Will Trinity be okay?" I asked.

"We think so," Cutter told me, helping me up. I was so stiff. "She lost a fair bit of blood. But she should be-"

"Put me down!" Trinity's voice was shrill in the dawn. We all froze, watching as she stumbled her way back to the wolf that I had killed earlier. She dropped down to her knees, running her fingers over its fur, crying quietly.

"Trinity, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling next to her.

"It's my fault he's dead," she whispered. "He'd still be alive...he had a family. A pack. There are more, back home. He brought his mate, his beta, and his beta's mate. They probably had pups, too. And now…now there's no way the pups are gonna be raised by their father," she sobbed. I looked at her for a long moment, confusion written on my face.

"Trinity, your life is worth more than…"

"Than the lives of four? Than the lives of pups, of his pack? Wolves can't live without their alpha. Chaos, agony, confusion. It'd be us without Nick!" she cried, giving me a hard look. "I'm sorry, Connor," she whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Come on. Let's get you two some help," Cutter said, pulling Trinity to her feet.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and sleep," she said, sighing heavily. Nick nodded, understanding. On our way back to the cars, we heard a soft whimpering. Trinity had stopped walking, so we assumed maybe it was her. Cutter went to say something, but Trinity held her hand up, diving for a dugout at the base of a large tree. She lay half submerged in the den, and when she finally wiggled out, she was holding a small wolf pup.

"Trinity, there is no way…"

"He's just a puppy! It's not his fault. He's mine now. And his name is Icho," she nuzzled the wolf puppy lovingly, and it returned the affection. No, this was too much like the case we had with the saber tooth cat. But cats were different. Dogs had a sense of loyalty to their alphas. If Trinity could play alpha to this pup…

We drove Trinity and the puppy home, and on her way out of the car, I managed to catch her shirt. She turned, eyes questioning.

"Want me to stay with you?" I offered, not wanting her to be alone. She gave a faint nod, and I climbed out after her. She led me inside, and a large dog jumped off the couch and sniffed at me. Trinity set the puppy down, and I watched as the two canines immediately clicked.

She went to the bathroom, and I knew she was examining the smudged dirt on her face. She was probably freezing, and was no doubt sick again. I waited for her to shower, and when she got out, I got in. I was shocked, no doubt, when she came walking out of her bathroom in absolutely nothing but a towel.

When I got out of the bathroom, I couldn't find Trinity. I walked around a bit, and when I stumbled across a room, I pushed the door open. There she was, propped up against a pillow with a ferret curled up on her breasts and a large German Shepard at her feet, snuggled up against the wolf puppy. She was wearing nothing other than boxers and a tank top.

"I set a cuppa on the side table for you, Connor. Hope you like chai," she said softly, never taking her eyes off the book in front of her face.

"Thanks," I said, walking over to her awkwardly and picking up the tea. "Uh, where am I sleeping? Couch, yeah?"

"Actually, that's Bam's bed. I'm 'fraid you'll have to sleep in here with me," she answered, finally looking up at me. I know I flushed, and she smiled gently, sending Bam and the puppy off. "Come one, Nuwanda," she whispered gently to the ferret, "Bed time, lovely," she cooed, picking it up and gently placing it in the cage that was right by her bed. I watched as the spice colored animal darted its way into the hammock.

I climbed into the bed with her, and we talked for a bit before she yawned. The sun had long been up, and I was glad that she had some dark curtains. She leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, and shut off the light. I, too, went to sleep. At some time in the day I woke up, and found myself with my arms wrapped around Trinity and her head buried against my chest. I sighed in contentment, and she smiled, making it seem like she knew what was going through my head. I had no idea when our positions had changed so drastically, but as I held her, right before sleep took me once more, I knew that this was something I could get used to.

Never again was Helen going to jeopardize the relationship that seemed to be growing between Trinity and I. She had ruined everyone's life already, and I wasn't about to let her ruin mine. No, this was something that I was going to cherish. Never again would I let something like this slip through my fingers, the way I had done only once before, in high school. Not this time. No, I was going to cherish it.

When the phone rang, Trinity cursed loudly and rolled out of bed, walking sluggishly to the phone and answering it.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped into the phone. I had never heard her so irritated, so angry. She was usually so nice, and I realized too late that it was because of what had happened.

"Alright, bye," and she hung up before trekking back over and collapsing next to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Nick. He says he doesn't expect us to go to work today, but he wants us in first thing tomorrow morning," she explained, sighing heavily. I smiled, pulling her against me again, noting that she flushed before I did.

"Come on. Let's go get coffee," I said, grinning and getting up. I got dressed and waited for Trinity to get up and around. When she did, she walked out in blue jeans and a green quarter sleeved shirt. She had green converse, and as usual, fingerless gloves and a Rockstar.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Where do you get those?" I asked, staring at the drink.

"It always helps to have an addiction on hand," she said. She took a long drink, and then placed it on the counter.

She took my hand in hers, and I blushed. But I didn't pull back, and the two of us walked hand in hand to the café. When we got in, she grinned broadly, rushing to the counter where a brunette girl was working. They seemed to be close friends, and gossiped together in hushed voices, every once in a while looking at me.

"So, Trinity, what will it be today? The usual?"

"It's always the usual, Alice. You know that."

"And you, Connor?"

"Same thing as always," I told her with a smile, lacing mine and Trinity's fingers together once more. Alice looked down at our hands and flashed Trinity a knowing smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: This one is the longest by far. It took me a bit longer with this one, since I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with it. I know where the story is going, in fact I have the final chapter all planned out. But for some reason I couldn't figure out how I wanted them to be rescued, or how I wanted Connor and Trinity's relationship to get into swing. There's probably going to be at max six or seven more chapters to this, even though I'm thinking about writing a sequel to it. Yes, that will be quite lovely. Connor stumbles upon an AU where he and Trinity are best friends, and only that. She's engaged, and he has to win her over. Engaged to Becker, no less. I think that will work perfect.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, I love you all dearly, tata for now. I shall attempt to put up another chapter later, but no promises, yeah?  
**


	8. The Beggining of the End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The day with Trinity went by far too quickly, and I wished we could do it again. The movies, everything. It was nice. She seemed so comfortable around me that it made me wonder if maybe I was boyfriend material after all. Maybe I was. Now, if only she would realize it. I think she did though, in some way or another. She held my hand, and yelled at some girl who said something to me. Trinity. She was…perfect. In every sense of the word.

But like all things, this too ended. When the day was done, I left Trinity at her steps, and before she went inside, I kissed her. Me, kissing her. It was fantastic, and I knew immediately that I was going to do it again someday. Someday soon. I walked home, hands stuffed in my pockets and a goofy grin on my face. I walked into the flat, and Abby was sitting at the table.

"You look really happy, Conn. What's going on?" she asked me, her tone a bit suspicious. Poor Abby. She always expected the worse from everyone.

"Everything is going great, Abs. I snogged her!" I said excitedly. Abby flashed me a brief grin.

"Congratulations, Connor," she said with a smile.

The next day was rather uneventful. Nothing happened. No anomalies. We all sat around, and Becker and Trinity played poker. She won, in the end, and that earned me a snog, for some reason. A public snog, one in front of everyone. Becker stopped for a moment before clapping me on the back, and Sarah and Abby stole Trinity off and the three of them gossiped as women do.

The week went by. Nothing. This wasn't normal. Something was going on.

It was Friday at lunch when I noticed.

Trinity wasn't looking so good. I had just spent the entire week with her, my every waking moment was spent loving her. But she always seemed too happy, I was too happy to notice. She was sick again. Her eyes were dull, her hair had lost its shine, and her skin was pale and somewhat gray. No smile was on that perfect face today. Only agony. I wasn't the only one who realized it, either.

"Is Trinny okay?" Sarah asked me, concern written all over her face.

"I dunno. This happens to her off and on, but never this bad. I'll talk to her tonight, yeah?" I asked, smiling a bit. A forced smile. To make Sarah feel better. But nothing was going to make her feel better. I knew that now. Nothing was going to make Trinity better, either.

That night, as Trinity and I sat on the couch watching Star Wars I looked at her, knowing somehow that a conversation I wasn't willing to have so soon was on its way. It was written all over her face. That beautiful face. So wonderful, so kind. I ran my thumb over her hand, tracing patterns. She looked at me, blue eyes shining with tears.

"Connor, we have to talk, love," she whispered. I leaned forward, and hit the power button on the remote for the telly.

"I know. Let's just get it out of the way, yeah?" I said, forcing a smile for the millionth time that day.

"I need to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"About the anomalies. About Helen. About me."

"The floor is yours, lovely."

"I…I came to the ARC as an order from Helen. She found me there…in the plains…said she'd bring me home. When I told her I was sick, she said she had a cure for me. I was foolish and believed her. But then she said she'd only give me the cure if I killed Nick Cutter," she started. I pulled away from her, gritting my teeth.

"Trinity…"

"Connor, let me finish!" she pleaded, "I was going to. I wanted so much to get better. But she said I had to get close to you, too, and then kill you. That you'd find out our secret and destroy us. But then I met you, and I fell in love… Connor, you have to believe me!

"I would never hurt you. I swear, I want nothing more than to be with you," she said. She was crying now. "I know the truth, Connor."

"What would that be?" I asked, my voice strained.

"I know why the anomalies are opening," she told me, and I froze. No, she couldn't know that. Cutter didn't even know that.

"What?"

"It's a way to co-exist. In peace. Just how we're supposed to live. We're supposed to adapt to the creatures from the anomalies, just as they're to adjust to us. We're supposed to live in peace with one another. It's supposed to make us better, to make us appreciate the world. Helen said Nick was letting us live in peace. I was so stupid, Connor. So stupid.

"But that's what we're supposed to do. We aren't supposed to return them home, we're supposed to keep them here. It's why I kept Icho," she admitted, referring to the wolf pup that was curled by her feet. He looked up, gave a small whine, and then went back to sleep.

"You mean…"

"We're supposed to live with them, Connor. In peace." "But what about you? What's wrong?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over. She leaned forward, whispering in my ear what was wrong. No wonder they couldn't make her better. That wasn't anything that could be cured anyhow. It was eating her alive.

I went home shortly after, having felt the need to get some sleep and think about what was really going on. I slept horribly, but the next day I still woke up and made my way over to Trinity's. When I found her, she was in bed, shaking and her lips were blue and red. Blue from cold and lack of oxygen in the blood, red because deep cracks ran through them, blood spilling out. She ushered me over, and I sat with her, her cold hand in my own.

"Connor..."

"Yeah, Trinny?"

"I love you..."

* * *

**Author's note: Uh oh! What the hell is going on? We shall see, my pretties, we shall see. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write, as some of it was hard for even me to think up. And I think up some pretty crazy shit, my dears. Well, this is Chapter 8, and I've already started writing Chapter 9, and Chapter 10 has already began swirling around in my head. Chapter ten may be the last one, darlings. It very well may be. The chances of that are very high, since this is the longest I've ever dragged anything out. So, as long as we manage to do that...**

**Who knows? I very well might write another fic. On Sky High, possibly. And if not...then...Harry Potter. Maybe. Or I'll just stick to Primeval since I'm most comfortable with creatures that plan on nomming me at the moment.  
**


	9. The End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I watched as the light left her blue eyes completely, and the smile that had been stretched upon her pale face when she told me she loved me faded and her face was smooth for the last time. Bam came over, whining and licking at her face. She didn't stir, and it broke my heart. Icho, too, felt the pain, and I let Nuwanda out of his cage to say goodbye to the woman who was all but in love with these animals.

I ran my hand across her cheek bone, tears forming on my face. She was so beautiful. I stood slowly, walking over to the phone as if in a dream. I punched in Cutter's number, knowing he was there and so was the rest of the team. Trinity and I always got there ten minutes later than everyone else.

"Nick Cutter."

"Cutter, Trinity's dead," I said softly. I heard him inhale sharply, and then nothing.

"We'll be right over," he said, and hung up. I returned to the bedside, sitting down and sobbing. No, she couldn't be dead. She simply couldn't be. It all happened so soon. She hadn't ever gotten married, or had children. She simply…I stopped my thoughts and let the sorrow overcome me.

When Cutter came in with the team, I was still crying. Sarah was in a fit, Jenny seemed all sorts of upset and clung to Nick, and Becker had his arm around Sarah. Abby had obviously been crying, and even Lester looked upset.

"What happened?" Sarah managed to choke out.

"She died. It finally took its toll on her," I whispered.

"What did?" Abby asked.

"The rabies. It would have been the first form of rabies. It doesn't take you like today's rabies. It merely eats away at you. Until eventually you lose all will to live and your heart is weak. Trinity lost because there was no way to treat it," I explained. Sarah sobbed once more. I ran my fingers across Trinity's brow, wondering what had been going through her head when…

"Did she say anything before hand?" Cutter asked gently.

"She said she loved me," I replied, breaking down once again. Why? Did this have to happen to me, to her? Now? Tom…Stephen… It was too much. Once again, somebody else died in my arms. She would have liked Tom. They would have gotten along. Hell, she would have liked Stephen if she'd known him. Kept him in line some.

I had to get her dressed for her funeral. It was a grey jumper, with black and white striped stockings and black converse. A red button down was worn under the jumper. On her hands, fingerless gloves, and between them…an unopened can of Rockstar. The only people there were people from the ARC. We were convinced that we saw Helen in the trees, and I knew that I would make sure she died. It would be for Trinity.

After everyone left, I stayed behind, leaning against her gravestone. Engraved were the words

'Trinity Mae Simmons

All she wanted was peace.

May she find it.

We loved her.'

I pulled out the letter that I had found beneath her pillow. It was written the night before, as she had dated the envelope. I hadn't read it yet, and now I knew would be the only time I would be able to read it in peace.

_Dear Connor,_

_I want you to know it isn't your fault. I was bit by a dire wolf when I was stranded in the anomaly. It had nothing to do with you. I'll be gone when you find this, but when you do, I'm sorry._

_Like I said, I fell in love with you. I told Helen that I couldn't kill you. You're my best mate, Connor, and I'm going to miss you. I'll see you again someday, I promise. Who knows? You may stumble upon an alternate universe in which you and I go to high school together. Wouldn't that be nice? We could have fallen in love before the disease claimed me. Don't blame the wolves. Or Helen. _

_It was my own fault I got bit. It really was. Don't take it out on Icho. He loves you, you know. They all do. Take care of Icho, Bam, and Nuwanda for me. And I want you to give my Star Wars shirt to your daughter, if you ever have one. Don't dwell on me. Move on, Connor. Promise me you will. Move on, start a family. Have children. Create other little geniuses who look and act just like you. I promise, everyone will love them._

_You know, when I first met you in the café, I had no idea that you were a member of the ARC. I didn't know until I got my job there. All I knew is that you were one of the few people who were nice enough to talk to me, and I was determined to be your friend even then. Never would I have imagined that I would have fallen in love. Please. Tell everyone I love them. Also tell Sarah that Becker will propose soon and I'm sorry I won't be there to give some embarrassing speech. Be his best man, Connor. I wish you and I could have gotten married._

_Even though I'm gone, I'm still with you. You'll see me. Every time you enter the café you'll see me, every time you pass the spice market in downtown London. Every time you see a Rockstar. Just promise me you won't cry much. I can't stand seeing you cry._

_I love you, Connor James Temple. I really do, and I hope someday you find someone who you love._

_Trinity_

I cried, folding the note back up and putting into my pocket. Of course she would want me to move on. But would I be able to? I rested my head on her gravestone, pressing my lips to the cool stone.

"I loved you, too, Trin," I whispered.

Trinity was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is it. This is, as it says...the End. Trinity is no more. Poor Connor. =[ Ah well. I plan on writing a sequel. I promise you lovelies that I'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow. I am on such a roll that it's ridiculous. I have the plot for a sequel all planned out. Dundundun...Alternate Universes also alter your age, I figured. By a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, years...it varies.**


End file.
